The invention relates to an operating device for a domestic appliance with an electronic display field and an operating element, which can be moved in relation to the display field in order to set operating conditions of the domestic appliance. Furthermore the invention relates to a domestic appliance with a corresponding operating device.
Operating devices for domestic appliances, for instance ovens, washing machines, tumble dryers, dishwashers or suchlike are known in a variety of embodiments. In addition, touch-sensitive operating devices with touch zones are likewise known, such as operating elements in the form of rotating switches, push-button switches and thus operating elements of this type, which have to be moved in relation to a display unit in order to set operating conditions.
A compact design at the same time as a user-friendly operability and an intuitively perceptible presentation of information is difficult or even impossible particularly with operating devices of this type with movable operating elements in combination with electronic display fields as display units. The cited components must be arranged separately and also at a distance from one another. Furthermore, operating elements of this type are known to be very large and bulky and as such on the one hand require significant space. This also applies to their general size as a knob and thus cylinder and also to the degree to which they protrude forwards out of the operating device in order that they can be gripped and rotated.
A generic operating device is known from WO 2012/080156 A1.